Dezember
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Jemand denkt über jemanden nach. Oder so. Ein kleiner Tearjerker. Vermutlich noch nicht mal das. Whatever.


**A/N:** Erklärung: Da hier keine Namen genannt werden, könnte es sein, dass der eine oder andere die Story vielleicht nicht versteht… aber da kann ich auch nix für. XD  
Alles Squaresoft, nix mir.

**Dezember  
**

_The day you went away  
You had to screw me over  
I guess you didn't know  
all the stuff you left me with  
is way too much to handle  
But I guess you don't care_

You don't need to preach  
you don't have to love me, all the time

Whatever on earth possessed you  
to make this wrong decision  
I guess you don't need me  
While whispering those words  
I cried like a baby  
hoping you would care

You don't need to preach  
you don't have to love me, all the time

You don't have to preach  
all the time  
  
_The Gathering, "Saturnine"  
_

Sie steht am Pier und sieht sehnsuchtsvoll hinaus auf den unruhigen Ozean. Sie beobachtet, wie die Wellen immer höher schlagen und sich an den Holzplanken brechen. Der Wind fährt scharf durch ihr halblanges Haar. Ihre Haut ist weiß wie der frisch gefallene Schnee an diesem eisigen Dezembertag. Und ebenso kalt.  
Ihre Kleider sind klamm von Kälte und Feuchtigkeit, doch sie spürt es nicht einmal. Sie war schon immer so gewesen... kalt... und _anders_. Wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, so hatten sie zumindest die Menschen behandelt, seit sie denken konnte. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatten die Menschen sie skeptisch gemustert, hatten hinter ihrem Rücken getuschelt, wenn sie glaubten, sie würde es nicht merken. All die verletzenden Bemerkungen, all die hämischen und verwunderten Blicke, die offenkundige Abneigung der Menschen gegen alles, was nicht dem in ihrem Köpfen befindlichen Standard entsprach, das alles hatte sie irgendwann einfach begonnen zu ignorieren. Natürlich hatte sie oft geweint, wenn sie allein war, in ihrem kleinen Zimmer des Waisenhaus hatte sie gesessen, die Knie unters Kinn gezogen, zitternd, und hatte den Tränen freien Lauf gelassen.

Bis sie ihn getroffen hatte.

Anfangs hatte sie ihn gehasst, weil er so arrogant war, sie ständig beleidigte und bei jeder Gelegenheit emotional wie körperlich verletzte. Immer tat er, als würde er über allen anderen Dingen stehen... doch gerade deshalb war dieser Hass war mit der Zeit in Bewunderung umgeschlagen.  
Bewunderung für seine selbstsichere Art, die in all den Jahren, in denen sie mit ihm zusammen war, auch auf sie selbst abgefärbt war. Er war immer so gleichgültig gegenüber der Meinung anderer Menschen... Er war so stark. Er wusste immer genau, was er wollte, und wovon er sprach, hatte stets einen tieferen Sinn, als die meisten Menschen zu sehen bereit waren.

Oft fühlen Menschen sich plötzlich angezogen von etwas, dass sie zuvor stets als abstoßend empfunden hatten. Oft entsteht aus Hass Liebe... Hassliebe... das war die treffendste Bezeichnung für die seltsame Bindung, die sie jahrelang zueinander hatten.  
Er hasste sie. Sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, und er hasste sie. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihn so sehr liebte.

Sie beide waren sich auf eine absurde Art und Weise gleich. Deshalb fühlten sie sich einander verbunden. Deshalb hatten er, der stolze und eigensinnige Junge, und sie, das stille, im tiefsten Herzen verzweifelte Mädchen, eine so besondere Beziehung zueinander, eine Kameradschaft, die für die meisten Außenstehenden nicht einmal wahrnehmbar war, geschweige denn als dass jemand sie verstehen würde, außer ihnen beiden. Wahrscheinlich hatte nicht einmal er selbst es je verstanden...

_Kalt sah er sie an. In seinen Augen nichts als Verachtung. Sie hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Blut quoll dick und warm zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Doch sie weinte nicht. Sie würde tapfer sein. Der körperliche Schmerz, der sich stechend durch ihren gesamten Körper zog, war nichts gegen all den seelischen Schmerz, den sie ertrug. Sie wusste, er hatte es nicht absichtlich getan. Sie wusste, dass er in diesem Moment selbst so hilflos war. Dass seine eigene Hilflosigkeit in ihm blinden Hass hervorrief, der sich gegen ihn selbst richtete. Nicht gegen sie. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Und auch nicht seine... _

_Es war ein Unfall...  
_

Langsam setzt sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das Klacken ihrer schweren Schuhe dröhnt hohl auf den Holzplanken wider. Sie geht noch ein paar Schritte den Steg entlang. Das aufgewühlte Salzwasser schwappt über den schmalen Bootssteg und spielt um ihre Füße. Der Wind pfeift so rau, dass sie die tränenden Augen schließt. Eine einzelne Träne rollt langsam ihre linke Wange entlang.

Der Wind macht ihr nichts aus. Sie und der Wind sind eins. Sie breitet die Arme aus, als würde sie empor fliegen wollen. Wieder geht sie langsam einige Schritte weiter. Wenige Zentimeter vor dem Rand hält sie inne. Sie öffnet die Augen und hockt sich hin. Beugt sich ein Stück weit nach vorne, um die dünne Eisschicht zu berühren, die sich über das Wasser gelegt hat.

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Lachte. Lachte mit ihm. Sein Lachen war einfach ansteckend. Das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit durfte sie ihn wieder lachen sehen. Und sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Er wirkte so gelöst, so frei, so... glücklich. Als wäre alles Dunkle aus seinem Herzen gewichen. Die Sonne schien freundlich von einem tiefblauen Sommerhimmel, Möwen flogen kreischend über ihren Köpfen, der Duft von Blumen lag in der Luft. Es war perfekt.  
_

Das Wasser an dieser Stelle ist nicht tief, doch sie hat nie gelernt, zu schwimmen. Sie hatte nie jemanden gehabt, der es ihr beibringen würde.  
In dem eisig kalten Wasser würde selbst sie, die so unempfindlich gegen Kälte war, nicht lange überleben. Es würde ein schwerer Todeskampf werden, doch nach allem, was in ihr zerbrochen war, würde sie nicht mehr leiden, als sie es jetzt tat. Jetzt, und all die Jahre davor. Doch das Leiden würde ein Ende haben.  
Und danach... Freiheit... Leichtigkeit... kein dumpfes Gefühl mehr in ihrem Körper, kein kaltes Herz mehr, das zu oft gebrochen worden war, um jemals wieder lieben zu können.

_Sie lag weinend auf dem Bett, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Baby, hilflos und allein. Sie, die sich geschworen hatte, stark zu sein. Sie, die die Nachricht mit unheimlicher, Ruhe aufgenommen hatte. Sie, die ihrem gemeinsamen Freund tapfer zur Seite gestanden und aufmunternde Worte für ihn übrig gehabt hatte, als sie nebeneinander vor seinem Grab standen. Sie hatte getan, als hätte sie es vorausgeahnt... Doch auch für sie war sein Tod überraschend gekommen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte ihn gekannt wie kein anderer Mensch.  
Doch sie hatte ihn nicht gut genug gekannt, um auch nur zu ahnen, wie verzweifelt er tief in seinem Innern war. So verzweifelt, dass er seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte.  
Immer wieder kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, an den Moment, als sie ihn das erste Mal so erlebt hatte, wie nie ein anderer Mensch getan. Verzweifelt, mutlos.  
Er hatte allein hier am Steg gesessen, es war an einem unfreundlichen, verregneten Tag im letzten Oktober gewesen. Zuerst hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, doch als er ihre Anwesenheit wahr nahm, hatte sie längst gesehen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie hatte ihm sanft, fast unmerklich, über den Rücken gestrichen, der Versuch einer tröstenden Geste. Als er sie nicht wegstieß, wie er es normalerweise getan hätte, war sie stutzig geworden. Nie hätte sie jedoch in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele sehen können.  
Er hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Sein Stolz war gebrochen, und mit ihm seine Seele.  
_

Dezember. Am Horizont ziehen graue Wolken auf. Kein strahlend blauer Himmel, keine Sonne, die ihre kalte Haut wärmt. Kein Sommerduft, keine fröhliche Unbeschwertheit, wie an diesem Tag im Sommer. Dem letzten Tag, an dem sie einen Funken von Glück verspürt hatte.

Es ist der zweiundzwanzigste Dezember. Sein Geburtstag. Und sie würde bei ihm sein. Nur noch einen Moment...

Sie atmet tief durch. Als wolle sie sich noch einmal sichergehen. Als würde das ihren Entschluss bekräftigen.   
In Zeitlupe sieht sie ihr Leben vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. Ein kurzes, trauriges Leben, in dem sie selbst sich immer wie eine gefühllose Marionette gefühlt hatte. Ein Leben voller Unterdrückung - von außen wie von innen.  
Nur noch einen kurzen Moment...

"Bald... bald", sind ihre letzten Worte.

Dann springt sie. Lächelnd, furchtlos, entschlossen. Sie hatte auch nichts mehr zu befürchten. Ihre einzige Angst war die vor dem Alleinsein, doch nun würde sie bald wieder an seiner Seite sein.

fin.


End file.
